


Untitled

by bismoran



Series: The Marriage Verse [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Holocaust tw, Pregnancy tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bismoran/pseuds/bismoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece of fluff. Pregnant Magda feels like she isn't getting enough attention. Erik fixes that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Though set in my 'The Marriage' verse, this can be read separately. Charles is not mentioned, and this is set before the three of them become a thing.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Anya needs her own bed,” Magda said quietly from the kitchen table as Erik walked into the house. She was sitting there, still wearing her headscarf, knitting a pair of grey wool socks, one inside the other. 

“Hmm?” Erik asked, taking off his shoes and setting them by the door. He looked tired, exhausted really, and there were spots of oil on the rolled up cuffs of his shirt. He lowered himself, rather unceremoniously into a chair. 

“When we get the money, Anya needs her own bed. We can put it in the living room, or turn the big closet into her bedroom,” Magda said, not raising her voice any higher. “I miss being able to be with you.”

“We can still be intimate.”

“It'd be easier if Anya had her own bed. We haven't,” Magda's cheeks reddened a little, “We haven't been with one another in almost a month and a half, Ma- Erik.” Erik hadn't been Max in years. He stopped being Max when he and Magda escaped the camps. 

As far as he was concerned, Max died in the explosion and was reborn as Erik the moment he stepped foot outside. The moment he was free. Magda loved Erik. But sometimes Magda missed Max. 

Missed the way he smiled and laughed. Missed how he seemed to think she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He rarely laughed or smiled anymore. Except at Anya. 

And she wondered how he could find her attractive when there were so many beautiful women, with figures like women, real hips and breasts and thighs, not the twigs she had, and who didn't look exhausted every day after running after a child, who weren't nearly six months pregnant, who didn't have years of pain and grief painted on their face with thick brush strokes. Her ankles were swollen and her face was fat and she couldn't see anything but premature wrinkles when she looked in the mirror. 

“I know how long it's been,” Erik said softly. “I know.” He looked up at her with those soulful blue eyes, and stared at her. Stared her deep in the face and gave her a sad smile.

“If you don't want to be with me, be physical with me, you can just say it, Erik.” Magda fought the tears welling in her eyes, tried to hold them back. She could hear the pot in the kitchen boiling away, the ticking of the clock on the wall behind her. Her own heartbeat in her ears. 

“I want to be with you, Magda. I always will. You're the only woman for me,” Erik said. He reached a hand across the table, to place his hand on her's. She pulled her's out of his reach and looked up at him. There was heat, anger, in her eyes. She could feel it.

“If you're with me out of obligation, or guilt, you don't have to be. You can leave, if it makes you happy.” 

“I'm with you because I love you, Magda. I'll always love you,” Erik said softly. He offered his hand to her again, and she took it, holding it gently.

“I'm sorry. I'm just emotional. And I miss being able to sleep in your arms. It's hard to do that with Anya between us. I'm a terrible mother. What kind of mother wants to keep her children from their father?”

“One who feels neglected. Who very much misses her husband.” Erik smiled at her. For a moment, it was like Max was back, the way his smile lit up his face, brightened his eyes. 

Magda started to cry. “I'm sorry. I'm being selfish and foolish. I should get dinner on the table.”

Erik stood up and walked over to her, wiping her tears away softly, with his pointer finger. “Dinner can wait. I'll go ask Dolores next door to watch Anya for us for a bit. You do whatever needs to be done to make sure dinner doesn't burn. And then, the two of us can be alone together.” 

Magda nodded. Erik slipped on a pair of shoes and walked out of the apartment.  
–  
Ten minutes later, Erik came inside. Jose next door had reeled him into a conversation about the Mets, but he managed to, relatively painlessly fake his way through it to get out of it. 

Magda wasn't in the kitchen when he walked inside, nor in the main room. Which left only one other option. 

He tapped his knuckles against the bedroom door. “May I come in, my darling?” he asked, keeping his voice low. 

An affirmative noise came from the bedroom, and he opened the door and walked inside. Magda was laying in bed, clothes, except her underthings, folded neatly on the trunk at the end of the bed. 

She was like something out of a painting, that's what Erik always thought about Magda. That auburn hair of her's, free of her headscarf, in a tight french braid, that perfect skin, that gorgeous shade of light brown, the lines and curves of her body. If he were an artist, not a father, or a breadwinner, he'd spend every single night trying to sketch her perfection. He had a feeling he'd always fail. She wore a white brassiere, which, compared to the corsets she occasionally wore, made her pregnant belly a bit more noticeable. The midwife said it was twins, but she looked hardly any bigger than she had with Anya. 

“Hello,” she greeted coyly, glancing up at him, a smile wide on her face.

“Hello beautiful,” Erik returned her smile. He undid his suspenders, removing the clips and placing them next to Magda's clothes. Then he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, button by button.

“You have the most attractive body,” Magda said, keeping her eyes locked on his.

“No, I think that prize goes to you.”

“Maybe when I'm not the size of a house.”

“You aren't the size of a house. The midwife said you should gain a bit of weight.”

Magda didn't say anything. She just let her eyes look him up and down. The box hauling, car fixing, and other general menial tasks he'd found work doing had made Erik broader, his arms thicker. He'd noticed that, but apparently Magda hadn't until now. And she seemed to appreciate it.

He undid his trousers and stepped out of them, folding them and his shirt and placing them with Magda's things.

Then he crawled into bed with her. 

Their lips met almost instantly, with a chaste kiss at first. Erik reached for her jaw and gently ran a few fingers against it. 

They broke the kiss a few moments later. Magda started kissing down Erik's face, his chin. Til she kissed his Adam's apple, letting her bottom teeth skate gently over it, making him make a noise, a soft moan, in the back of his throat.

“I like you making noise for me,” she said with a laugh on her voice.

Erik settled next to her and began to nip and suck and kiss at her neck. “Turnabout-” he said, between nips, “Is completely fair play. I like the noises you make too.”

“You're terrible.” 

“I am. Just horrible,” Erik said sarcastically, kissing her cheek, his five o'clock shadow brushing against her face.


End file.
